This invention relates to methods and apparatus for cleaning smooth surfaces of personal devices such as cell phone screens, eye glasses, and electronic screens and the like.
Microfiber cloth has been developed for cleaning smooth surfaces. Examples of products in which such surfaces are found include eyeglasses, cell phones, MP3 players, computers, televisions and other articles with display screens. A microfiber cloth is designed to attract dust and remove oil on contact with the glass surface.
It is a common practice to use shirttails and the like clothing to casually and occasionally clean such surfaces of personal devices. However convenient this may be, this method is often unsatisfactory because the fabric of clothing is unsuitable to clean such surfaces, spreading contaminants instead of removing oil and dust.
What is needed is an effective and convenient method and device for casual cleaning of glass surfaces.